


Distractions

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: With everything distracting him, it's surprising it hasn't been brought up earlier.





	Distractions

Akira wondered how long it would take his new friends to notice, and then how much longer for someone to ask. He wasn't even being subtle about it. How could he? The colors and lights. New images grabbing his attention every step closer to a station he got. 

The first time he stepped foot into Shibuya he cursed himself for not looking out the train windows on his way to Tokyo. Maybe he would have been better prepared. Or if he had paid more attention when images of Tokyo popped up on the tv back home. But it was one thing to see it from the tv and another to see it in person, especially the scale of it.

One of the nights he grabbed dinner with Kaoru and Iwai, Kaoru had asked him. Iwai, threw an arm around his shoulders before he could reply. 

“If you hadn't lived here your whole life Kaoru, you would too,” Iwai explained with a laugh. Kaoru, with a thoughtful look on his face, started to look around. 

“You're right. I'm used to this but someone new to the city would be surprised.”

“Smart boy, he must get that understanding from you.” Akira said as he leaned into Iwai, thankfully most people walked about looking at their phones. No one paid attention to a small group walking about, even if the group was only men. It also helped that casual touching between young men wasn't that surprising in Tokyo. A flash of light turned his attention from Kaoru to the new add being displayed by the station. “So many things to see.” 

“Has your team noticed?” Iwai hummed as he gently steered Akira through the streets towards the station. It wouldn't do to let the brat walk into a person, wall, or the street with the way he was distracted. 

“Ann has mentioned how she likes that I 'walk with confidence’ by looking up instead of at my feet like Ryuji does.” Akira chuckled. “But no one has mentioned that I'm looking above the first floor or asked about why I look straighter the further from the stations I get.” 

“They must not be very observant. I've only walked around with you three times now and I noticed it. You really aren't that subtle about it.” Kaoru hummed in disappointment. “I expected more from the Phantom Theives.” 

“Their ignorance is what keeps getting us caught in little ways. I told you about how Makoto joined the team didn't I?” Akira said as he pulled Iwai's hand from his shoulder to rest against his front as their fingers intertwined. 

“Oh yah.” Kaoru frowned at the ground.

“I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet with how loud many of them talk.” Iwai snorted while giving a light squeeze to Akira's fingers. 

“They're focused on other more important things.” Akira shrugged. 

“Think you can make the last block without being killed?” Iwai joked, pressing a kiss to the top of Akira's head. 

With a pout Akira removed himself from Iwai's embrace. 

“I'm not that bad. I'll make it home safely.” 

“Night Akira.” Kaoru beamed trying to hide his laughter. 

“Night Kaoru, Iwai.” 

“Night brat.” Akira watched them walk away for a few moments before turning his attention back up. 

“Not my fault Tokyo has so many colors and lights so far up.” Akira grumbled to himself before continuing towards the station and his train home. “Night just makes them stand out even more.”

With one last glance at the skyscrapers covered in signs advertising the latest fad, Akira entered the station and pressed his Suica to the turnstyle.


End file.
